


Why did it have to be thigh holsters (aka you remind me of Ronon Dex)?

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heavy Petting, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mild Smut, Thigh Holsters, but not that heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has some troubles putting on his thigh holster. Stiles is more than happy to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it have to be thigh holsters (aka you remind me of Ronon Dex)?

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading this [post](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/115120136076/krysylyn86-catvampcrazines-your-attention) by [catvampcrazines](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/) about thigh holster and adding some pics I decided to write a small ficlet. 
> 
> Yes, this fic has nothing to do with Stargate Atlantis but while trying to figure out a title [this](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/115195347168/i-think-i-might-put-it-on-ao3-but-i-can-not-think) and [this](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/115197244823/i-love-mcshep-and-it-is-my-main-sga-pairing-but-iurl) happened.

      Even with all his werewolf grace Derek couldn’t strap the thigh holster right. Three attempts in had him cursing not only the recent jaculus attacks but also Argent and the Sheriff, if they hadn’t insisted on the whole pack dressing in combat gear then this wouldn’t be happening. Thinking that the fourth time was going to go his way, Derek tried again, and again he failed, had the straps twisted and bunched, pinching his thigh as well.

      Glancing around the room he was glad to see he wasn’t the only one to be having trouble, Scott was fumbling and dropping his holster, Kira couldn’t quite seem to clasp her’s closed and Stiles, well Stiles had his perfectly anchored and was in the process of helping Liam. By helping, Derek meant kneeling between Liam’s legs, thigh holster accentuating his ass, head at crotch and his long fingers caressing the younger boy’s thigh as he fixed and then firmly clasped the straps together, giving them a firm tug as he stood up.

      Derek had to look away, now he not only had new fodder for his spank bank but a huge spike of jealousy curling in his gut. He tried to will himself invisible as he left the room and made his way to the bathroom, concentrating so deeply on being stealthy he failed to hear another set of footsteps following. Upon entering the porcelain floor tiled room he quickly turned to shut the door but was stopped by Stiles standing in the doorway, a look of confusion upon his face.

      “You okay, Derek?”

      “I’m fine, just needed a minute to myself.” Derek said, trying to blank his face completely.

      “Okay, I’ll leave you to it; just let me help you with that,” Stiles replied, pointing to the thigh holster dangling from Derek’s fingers, “first.”

      “No.”  Derek yelled, and then added quickly upon seeing Stiles’ face, “I got it, really, I’m good.”

      “Nope, looks like you need my help there, Wolfy” Stiles smirked as he stepped fully into the room.

      Stiles quickly turned shut and locked the door and then made his way towards Derek, crowding him against the sink, grabbing the holster from his slack fingers and falling to his knees all in one fell swoop. Derek grabbed the sink behind him in a white knuckled grip to keep from touching Stiles and at the first light touch of Stiles’ fingers had him closing his eyes to resist the temptation to look down at the bowed head between his legs.

       Every brush of fingers against Derek’s waist and thigh had him growing him harder and harder, his cock pressing against the fly of his pants. Derek knew that Stiles would have to be blind not to notice how hard he was but a wolf could always hope. A firm hand pressing against his erection had Derek opening his eyes and looking down at the grinning face of Stiles.

       “I hope _this_ ,” Stiles pressed against Derek’s cock a little harder, “is for me and not about a gun kink.” A few more firm squeezes had Derek thrusting cock into Stiles’ hand.

       “No-not for a g-gun,” a low moan escaped Derek’s mouth, “it’s for y-you.”

       “Good.” With that Stiles stood up. “After we get these jaculus taken care of, will take care of _this_ ,” with one last squeeze of his hand he let go of Derek. “Okay? And maybe we can also take of mine?” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and placed it on his own straining cock. “Is that okay with you?” Stiles looked uncertain as he said this, biting his lip and releasing Derek’s hand.

        Derek just smirked and yanked Stiles towards him, licking into his mouth and returning the favor of some firm pressure of the dick against his palm.

        “It’s all okay with me. So how about we hurry up and get rid of our pest problem so we can have some fun in bed together.” Pulling back from Stiles completely was almost painful, the disappointed whine that Stiles released almost made it worth it though. “Maybe we can keep the thigh holsters though, who knew they could be such a turn on.”

        With that, Derek unlocked the door and left the room, leaving a heavily breathing and gaping Stiles staring after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what jaculus are you can find out [here](http://www.mythicalcreatureslist.com/mythical-creature/Jaculus).
> 
> Comments are welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/).


End file.
